The Man Who I Love ALOT
by bidec
Summary: One-Shot. BxE. Bella struggles in her relationship with Edward. Will all end well, or turn into devastation?


"wow baby ur really hot" i said to my beloved edward, who i loved very much. ALOT.

"how funny my beautiful plain but lovely bella, because we both know i am indeed cold to the touch. its actually quiet ironic. how very clever of you, i love you soooo much. why wont you marry me so we can be together for ever!" edward said and then he sighed.

I would love to marry my beloved edward, who i loved very much. ALOT. just so i could sleep with him, how i would love to be with him in such a brilliant and magical way as sex would bring us together. but i dont think marriage is necessary as i plan to be with him forever regaurdless.

"edward, i dont think marriage is necessary as i plan to be with you forever anyways!! you know how i live and breath and diee for you, my beloved edward." i told him

"but to be with me, you must be turned into a monster! idont deserve you, even though i am extremely gorgeous and you are beautiful and plain, i cant let you throw your life away, even though im giving you eternal life in the process." edward said. i think hes worried about me , but he didnt have to be because what he didnt know is that even though i loved edward very much. ALOT. i was cheating on him with the hot. IN BOTH WAYS. werewolf jacob black. lucky he cant read my thoughts, and lucky jacob isnt here atm. that would really suck.

* * *

i was in my bedroom, on the phone with my hot werewolf meat on the side."OH baby, i really enjoy our sex and sexy talk but i love edward very . i dont think i can keep doin this to him. he smells me. and he knows i smell different." i sighed, jacob was going to be really disappointed. i think i broke his heart.

"bella you broke my heart!" jacob sobbed. i closed my eyes as i listened to his sobs which sounded sad. i opened my eyes. edward who i love very much. ALOT. was in my room!! he must have over heard my conversation.

" i over heard your conversation bella! how could you. i thought you loved me very much alot! were you lying? we were meant tobe together forever. now how am i meant to please you sexually if you have someone to compare me against. i dont think this is going to work!" edward looked like he was mad at me. i think i might have upset him. he was right though. i would compare him sexually. my beloved edward must first have sex with me though. it was my life mission!

"edward before you go! makelove to me, i love you alot and i want to be with you forever, but if i cant i want to at least sleep with you, cant you at least give me that, you never give me anything, well besides that stuff you bought me, and like saving my life a few times. but besides that!! im unsatisfied. i want sex with you now!!" i said hoping he couldnt resist. he is ofcourse attracted to me because im plain and beautiful. he looked like he was goin to give in. just this once.

"fine! ill give in. just this once. because even if you two timed me, i understand because im masochistic and depressed. lets have sex. it would be good not to be a virgin for much longer." edward said . and we did.

* * *

i looked at the results of the stick you pee on and it tells you if your pregnant. i was pregnant.

"oh no , im pregnant with edward my beloved who i love very much. ALOT.'s baby. what ami going to do! he looked too young to be a father. i mean sure he's actually 100 years old but he died when he was seventeen so really he will never be old enouggh to be a father." i sobbed to alice who was my best friend since before i knew her. she said we would always be friends no matter what when we first met, i wonder if she still feels the same. although she is a forturne teller so i wonder why she didnt see this coming. or maybe she did and she didnt tell me.

"bella, i saw this coming but i didnt tell you! when i said we would be friends for ever i meant it!. edward will love the child, if only we could save him from jumping of the cliff as i have just had a premonition." alice gasped. OH NO NOT MY BELOVED EDWARD WHO I LOVE ALOT!. we must save him no matter what!

"we must save edward no mattter what!" i demanded already on the move. alice looked like she knew where to find him

" i know where to find him ! he is on the cliff next to sunlight, the evil vampires who like secrets are ready to kill him when he glitters like a diamond!" alice told me. which i am glad she did because now i could go save him and tell him about our baby. we went to the place where edward was sitting under a tree, he looked really sad. i thought he was suicidal. guess it was attention seeking after all.

"were u attention seeking edward?" i asked my beloved. he sighed and nodded. he looked like he had something to say to me.

"i have something to say to you my dearest bella. i forgot to use protection when we procreated, and now i feel soo guilty i just want to kill myself. how could i put you indanger." edward said. he was sad and upset. i bet i could make him happy by telling him about the baby.

"we are having a baby!" i announced.

"im so happy!" edward said and we hugged. " i dont need to kill myself anymore, what a great day!"

"i agree" i said as i did agree.


End file.
